


Who gave the Kiss ?

by Kashy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BOKUWA KISS DE USO O TSUKU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No basketball, Romance, Sweetness, Total AU, based on BOKUWA KISS DE USO O TSUKU, everyone loves Kise, really - Freeform, shy Kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loves to read books and because of that he goes almost everyday in the school´s library to read. But then one day he falls asleep while reading and gets kissed - but from who ?</p><p>There are only four people who could have been the secret kisser -<br/>Aomine Daiki<br/>Midorima Shintarou<br/>Kasamatsu Yukio and<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya</p><p>But which boy would kiss him? And who does Kise WANT to be the kisser?</p><p>In a game about Kise´s heart, who will come out as the winner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Chapter

Kise Ryouta always had had a certain passion for books, particularly for those that were counted as Mystery – Novels. If you knew that information, it wasn´t hard to guess where he spent most of his time after school, now was it?

Right, at the school – library.

At the Moment Kise was trying to reach a book which interested him since an already longer time, but was failing (miserably) at getting it out of the book – shelf. It was simply too high. Not that Kise was short or anything like that, he was even fairly tall, but still, even he had his limits.

Currently, he was standing on his tiptoes, stretching his arm as long as he could to reach the book.

_“Just a bit… I just need to get a few centimeters higher than I can have it…”_

Trying to accomplish his rather unrealistic train of thought of getting taller or maybe just stretching his arm high enough to reach this damned book he almost missed how a hand – seemingly effortless – grabbed the book and pulled it out.

Kise turned to the person who so easily grabbed his book (and yeah, he knew it didn´t belong him but nevertheless, _he_ was the one who wanted to read it and tried to reach it with all his might) and was met with the sight of Aomine Daiki.

“You want this book?” the blue-haired boy asked, with a somewhat smug smirk.

“Yes...” Kise frowned a little. He didn´t like the smirk which was displaying on Aomine´s face, neither did he like the smugness of it.

Aomine´s hand moved to Kise´s face and he really didn´t know what to expect as the bluenette suddenly lifted his chin so that Kise and him were at the same eye – level and said :

“Then make Meow” while he himself made purring noses. Kise really could nothing other do than stare perplexed at the man in front of him while wondering if he had heard correctly. The awkward (at least for Kise – Aomine seemed to have his fun) moment was interrupted by a squeal of “Heeey! Aomine-kun, where are you? Come back!”

Both Kise and Aomine turned to the source of voice only to find two girls and two boys staring at Aomine with an expectant look.

Kise, still to perplexed to do anything other than to stare back at the group was brought out of his stupor as Aomine softly swatted the book over his head. Kise got almost immediately hold of the book and before he had a chance to once again look Aomine in the eyes the bluenette was, with a spoken “Yeah Yeah, I´m coming” gone.

This purring Asshole.

Somewhat fuming Kise suited himself at one of the (un)comfortable chairs of the library and began to read.

Well, he tried to. _“I really hate him... ever since this dumb guy works at the library, my holy place to read was made to his harem. All kind of girls – and sometimes even boys! - are now coming to the library just to swarm all over him”_ Again following his trail of thoughts Kise began staring at two girls, not too far away.

The two of them were talking loudly. A bit _too_ loudly.

It wasn´t long before the two girls noticed Kise staring at them. He could clearly hear how the brunette one said “Hey… We are being stared at!”

_“Yeah... because you two are too loud”_

The other girl answered back “Really? That guy really makes me sick!”

_“What…?!”_

“Moreover” the girl continued “his eyes are totally scary and weird!” At hearing this Kise could feel how his cheeks slowly reddened and a blush overcame him. Hearing the girls´ laughter he quickly looked away and tried to hide his face in his new book. However, he didn´t notice Aomine´s angry expression and was startled as suddenly the loud noise of closing a book was heard throughout the library.

When Aomine spoke, the sound of his voice had a dangerous undertone “Hey! Why are you two here at all? I am here because I have to work here, not too chatter with you after school´s end. When you come the next time in the library, you should´ve read at least one book. And one more thing…”

He shot a pointed look in Kise´s direction “I totally love Kise-chan´s cat eyes. They are damn cute!”

_“What…?”_

“And since I´m at it: I really hate people who joke about the appearance of others. Clear? Then get out now” With a shocked expression and quiet whispering the two girls left the library, not once looking back.

“Sorry for all the noise” Aomine said, standing in front of Kise. “Aomine-senpai… Won´t you get trouble?”

_“Boy was I shocked. He really does say everything he thinks, huh? But… somehow it was cool, wasn’t it?”_

“That wasn´t a lie! I really like your eyes! I´m a friend of cats” And with this said Aomine began to make purring sounds again.

Having had enough, Kise raised the book to hit Aomine.

“Keep your opinion to yourself! Cat eyes are rather weird! I have total complexes because of them!” All the while a light blush was trading Kise´s Cheeks. Raising the book even higher and bringing it even more backwards so the hit could have more momentum, his motion was suddenly stopped as he felt the book hitting something behind him and heard a rather emotionless “Ouch” being said.

Quickly turning around Kise found himself looking at a (again) slightly taller man with glasses. “Mi-Midorima-Senpai! I... I am so sorry!” But Midorima already had his attention directed elsewhere (to the bookshelf) when he said “I thought at least here I could read a book without disturbance… do you too belong to these Noisemakers?” Kise couldn´t help but feel embarrassed as he said “Only b-because he was making fun of my eyes…”

For a short moment, without Kise noticing, Midorima shot him a look. Then he looked back at the shelf and began to speak once again “sure. Their own sensitivities are always more important than the ones of others. Don´t worry. Your eyes aren´t that weird as you think.”

Kise couldn´t believe his own ears. _“His cold nature always frightened me somewhat… But did he just try to comfort me?”_

“Don´t let yourself be fooled” resounded Aomine´s voice suddenly from behind him. “Midorima-kun would without blinking fall you in the back.”

“And you are ignorant towards the emotions of others and behave so unfriendly. Get to give that up”

Kise switched with his looks between Aomine and Midorima, wondering where the light atmosphere had gone. _“Somehow… the atmosphere here is dark, isn´t it? Aomine and Midorima are very popular – by girls and guys. Although they are the very opposite from each other, you can always see them together. Are they friends? Or foes?”_

“Kise! Ryouta Kise! There you are!”

Kise turned once again to see a black-haired man at the same height as him walking towards him. “I should give this to you from our teacher.”

“Huh? Oh, the book I wanted… Thank you, Kasamatsu! Shouldn´t you be training right now?” Kise failed to see the light blush decorating Kasamatsu´s cheeks.

After a short moment in silence Kasamatsu (almost) shouted “Do you want to come to –“Unfortunately, he was cut off by a shout of “Senpai!” Kise and Kasamatsu turned to see a short (finally! Kise was beginning to get sick of being surrounded by Guys taller than him) blue haired boy standing there, Saying “The Coach calls you!”

“Sorry, Kuroko… I´m coming…”

_“Wow… he is really cute… he has canthus which show down! That´s a dream for someone with Cat eyes like mine...”_

After staring at Kuroko for longer than necessary, the shorter boy began to blush. Wanting to avoid Kise´s stare he quickly hid behind Kasamatsu and said “Senpai! He is so intently staring at me… let us go! That´s bad for the heart.”

Without a word Kasamatsu hit Kuroko over the head only to grab him and say “We see us tomorrow, Kise!” and with that and a whisper of “Why did you hit me??” the two of them were gone.

“Weeeell, The library closes now!” Aomine said while practically pushing Kise and Midorima out of the door. “But I wanted to borrow a book!” Kise said, lightly protesting. “Well then, we are going to see us tomorrow, aren´t we?” “Um... yes, sure…”

\------------------ ---------- -------

When Kise was at home he was ready to fall asleep right behind the door. He didn´t do it of course, but still, it was tempting.

 _“Today I didn´t even have the slightest chance to read… And I´m feeling very agitated from all of today´s happenings…”_ He looked into the Mirror which was hanging in the corridor, slightly regarding his eyes _“But somehow because of that, I think, I might´ve taken a liking to my eyes. Just a bit._ ”

\-------------- -------------- ------

At the next day Kise was (what a surprise) again at the library after school´s end.

The library was almost completely deserted save for a few people and Kise himself. He sat on a chair near the big windows, reading while at the same time bathing in the sun.

_“Today it is wonderful quiet and even the sun is shining”_

Kise was beginning to lightly doze off and his eyes slowly closed themselves.

_“I have to… open my eyes. I have to… read more… and then…”_

And, before he knew it Kise was lightly asleep, book on his legs, arms hanging by the side of his chair.

A person approached the sleeping Kise, smiling a bit as he watched the relaxed face of him. The person´s thought´s whirred around, his self-control slowly retreating

_“I can´t hold back anymore… I just have to do it now…”_

And then, ever so slowly the stranger´s lips met them from Kise, not more than a second, maybe two. Then the lips began to remove themselves. With a slight smile, he left the room.

But the kiss didn´t go unnoticed to Kise, in his half-awake state.

_“Such a tender…sensation. Somehow…soft. And so…pleasant… Oh, it´s disappearing…stay… I want more…”_

And suddenly Kise´s eyes were wide open, His hands clapped before his mouth and (once again) a blush decorating his face.

With a jerk he stood up from the chair, beginning to run into the direction in which the person (probably) disappeared.

_“Who was that?!”_

He just got past the door when he suddenly ran into a resistance. “Ouch...” He said as he was met face to shoulders. As he began to look up to actually see the face of the person he ran into he was once again met with the sight of Midorima.

“Hey” the green-haired boy said “You should look where you are going…”

_“Midorima-senpai…!”_

“Kise! Here´s a new book for you from our teacher!”

_“Kasamatsu…”_

“Senpai! Oh, Kise-senpai, you like to read books?”

_“Kuroko-kun is also here…”_

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and Kise turned just in time to see a book stack falling on none other than Aomine. “Ouch! Did it have to be this book stack of all?”

Clumsily Kise stared at all of the four boys, thoughts whirling inside his head. At the end, just one particular question came to his mind:

_Then which one of you did kiss me just now?_

At the moment Kise´s gaze was directed at Aomine, still siting where the stack of books had hit him.

_“Was that all just a dream…?”_

All of a sudden Aomine caught Kise staring at him. For a few seconds his face was a confused mask, but then his trademark smug smirk made itself known once again, his tongue sticking out as if he was licking his lips. Kise could feel himself blushing heavily, but he was too confused to call it a bother.

Not knowing what he should do he did the first thing that came to his mind; he ran out of the library, followed by a shouted “Kise” but he was not sure if he could say which one of the four had said his name.

While running he raised his hand, so that his knuckles were lightly touching his lips.

_“That feeling is still there! I remember! It was so delicate… and insanely sweet…”_

A sudden shiver seized him and he fell to his knees.

_“Oh no… I can´t stand up…”_

“Kise-Chan?”

Kise looked up from his position on the floor only to be met with a seemingly disinterested Aomine towering over him.

“You somehow look… as if you were in love! What´s up?”

“In love?...As if!”

_“It was only one kiss and I don´t even know **who** kissed me…” _

Suddenly Kise felt tears arriving and he fast held his hand against his mouth to stifle an escaping sob. He wasn´t going to cry, not over something like that! And especially not in front of Aomine!

“When you are making such a cute face, then one cannot keep their hands off of you” And, before Kise knew what he should be thinking he was embraced by Aomine and pulled into a hug. “A-Aomine-senpai… Wha..!”

_“Why is he hugging me?!”_

“I protect you so that nobody can bother or hurt you except me”

_“Was the kiss perhaps from Aomine-senpai? And, if so? It…”_

Kise stared up at Aomine, not knowing what to say. But, after all, it wasn´t necessary on his part to talk. Before he could have uttered just a single word Aomine was speaking again

“You are so cute. Just like a confused kitten!”

_“It… wouldn´t bother me”_

“Um, Senpai…? Earlier, did you…”

_“Oh no! Someone’s coming…”_

Suddenly Kise could feel Aomine pushing him even more into the Hug. He himself had his back to the two girls approaching, while Aomine could see them straight in the face.

“What?! Aomine-kun? Who is this guy? And what are you doing?”

“Nothing special. We love each other!” Aomine answered right back with a happy-go-lucky face.

One could feel the jealousy radiating off of the girls as they continued on their way after one of them said “I can´t believe it! But next time it´s my turn, yes?”

_“Oh no…”_

And with that Kise pushed Aomine away and began walking down the school corridor where he had knelt just a few seconds ago embraced by Aomine.

With a final “I am not in Love!” Kise was on his way again.

_“I am not going to fall in Love with him! … I can´t fall in love!”_

Unbeknownst to Kise and Aomine they had had a quiet watcher of the show who couldn´t help but set his glasses right (although they were after that motion in just the same place as before).

Kise gloomy made his way to the library the second time today, not being able to think about anything other than the kiss and Aomine´s hug while at the same time displaying the sentence of one of the jealous ‘girls.

_“My chest hurts so much… Damn, why?... I wonder if Aomine-senpai will be here”_

But once Kise stepped in the library he didn´t see Aomine but Midorima who, just like Aomine, was working in the library.

“Oh, it´s you” Midorima said while glancing at Kise.

“H-hello…”

Thoughtlessly Kise turned to a bookshelf, looking after anything that sounded interesting when suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

Turning around to find the source of the mild pain he saw the greenette. “Midorima-senpai…?”

“I was the one that kissed you.”

Dumbfounded, Kise stared at Midorima

“What…?”

“Yesterday. When you were sleeping. The only clue you have is the kiss. You could verify it”

Kise´s arm had been released but therefore his chin was now being held in an even tighter grip. He could see how Midorima´s face came nearer and nearer in seconds…

“Wait…!”

Suddenly a Voice rang from the door

“Hey, what are you doing with my kitten?”

The source of the Voice was none other than Aomine, stepping in the room.

“ I don´t want you to be his owner.”


	2. second chapter

_"It was Midorima-senpai who kissed me...!!!"_

"It..." began Kise, unconciously drawing Aomine´s and Midorima´s looks to himself. 

"It was my first kiss!!" A light blush could be seen on Kise´s face as he shared this information. "It... It really was my first kiss... and yet..." The bkush seemed to increase with every word Kise spoke, as if to emphasize his emberassment.

_"the first kiss only exists once in life! and mine was practically an assault..."_

Midorima averted his gaze and turned to leave when he said "That was a lie."

Kise, not sure how to process that information only remarked "What...?"

"I was not the one to give you the kiss. I just accidentally saw how ..." he directed his gaze at Aomine when he spoke the last part of his sentence "...how _this one guy_ kissed you"

And with that, Midorima stepped out of the door, walking straight down the corridor.

Kise, who couldn´t accept being denied the knowledge of his secret kisser quickly made to follow Midorima and asked "Who was it? Who kissed me?!"

Midorima, who had stopped at hearing the blonde´s voice turned slightly to look him in the eyes "I´m not going to tell you that. I could. But I don´t want to." And with that Midorima walked on, this time without being interrupted.

_"It wasn´t  Midorima-senpai...? But why... did he lie? Why? and... then who did it?"_

"Kise-Chan!" Kise turned to see a smiling Aomine "Do you want to borrow this book now?"

_"What...? Why of all does he as this now?"_

"Aomine-Senpai..." Kise walked till he stood in front of the big table behind which Aomine sat "Why did you take on the library-service? It isn´t necessary for you to be here after the school ends..."

"Weeeeell..." Aomine raised his head to look Kise in the eyes "Because of you. You are here everyday."

Kise was really starting to get sick of blushing on his part... it was becoming a habit, wasn´t it?

Being as dumbfounded as he was Kise´s answer only resisted of "What...?"

"Hey, Kise-chan!" Aomine began to avert his gaze while saying "Do you still know when the first time was that we spoke with each other?"

"...? That was yesterday..."

"Wrong!"

Aomine stood up from his place behind the desk, once again swatting Kise lightly with the book over his head.

"You forgot it?" He asked, a small smile grazing his lips. And with that he, too, walked out of the library.

Kise´s confusion was written on his face as he held the book still over his head.

_"Now I don´t understand anything anymore... Whom do I have to ask... Where do I have to search to get an answer ?"_

* * *

 

 

Impatiently Kise waited in front of the sports hall, hoping to get a glimpse of a certain black-haired boy.

All of a sudden, the door to the gym opened, revealing a retreating Kasamatsu.

He was smiling widely, shouting an answer to whhat ever question he was asked as he was suddenly interrupted by a shouted " **KASAMATSU!"** and saw a blond blur racing towards him.

He had the time to bring out a somewhat shocked "Kise?!" when he felt how to hands grabbed his shirt-collar, almost violently shaking him while Kise yelled

"It wasn´t you, right?! _right?!_ say that it wasn´t you!"

Kasamatsu, not sure what was going on rasped out "Hey...! Kise!"

Kise, seemingly immediately calming down removed his hands as fast as he could, his cheeks lightly tinting red.

While looking at the ground, too ashamed to look Kasamatsu in the eye he muttered a soft "sorry..." when the two of them continued their mutual way to the next class.

_"On that day, there were four boys in the library... Kasamatsu is in my class... I thought it would be easy to clarify the situation with him... and yet..."_

"Kise, hold out your hands!"

Doing as he was told Kise unexpectedly got hhold of a bag, comparing a normal school bag in seize. Looking into the bag he saw a large amount of sweets; chocolate, gummy bears, cracker and so on and so on. The bag was almost full to thr brimm which explained why it was opened.

_"A bag full of food...?"  
_

"What is that?" Kise asked, stuttering a bit.

"It´s for you!" Kasamatsu (somewhat proudly) exclaimed "Eating is the best you can do when you´re feeling down" 

Kise, surprised by Kasamatsu´s word´s and action´s stared at him. 

Kasamatsu, noticing the stare, began to blush a bit ( _ha! at least I´m not the only one anymore!_ ) and began to rub his neck when he explained "You were a bit weird yesterday, and today you also seemed a bit down. I´m worried"

Kise, not expecting this sort of cnfession looked once more at the bag before he met Kasamatsu´s glance.

When Kasamatsu noticed that Kise´s attention was once again on him he smiled, saying "Hey, chin up!"

_"would Kasamatsu play the ignorant, if he was the one to kiss me? No.. He wouldn´t do something like that, right?"_

Giving the bag back to Kasamatsu Kise laughingly said "I don´t need _that_   much"

"But you have to eat more!"

Sighing, but in a happy way, Kise grabbed the first-best thing out of the bag and said "Then I´m gong to take that!"

With that, the two of them went on on their way, chattering.

Unnoticed to them, the display had been watched by two boys and two girls, Jealousy radiating off of all four of them.

* * *

 

Later that day, Kise´s path to the library was stopped by two guys (one black haired and taller than him; the other one bruenette and atthe same height) and two girls (Kise could slightly recognize them; they were the same girla who had made fun about his eyes in the library).

Slightly surprised why his path was blocked Kise stopped, looking expectantly at the four of them.

One of the girls opened her Mouth and said "Do you have a short moment?"

Kise, confused and not knowing where this was going gave a slight nod of his head

* * *

 

A loud "bang" was heard when the two guys pushed Kise in the little toilet room,  slamming the door shut and locking it.

"What is this? What do you want?!" Kise yelled, panicked at being closed in by these four people.

he promptly received an answer from one of the girls "Do you think you are better than us just because Aomine-kun spoke with you? Because of you we were thrown out!"

The other girl continued "And then you are even flirting with the guy from the tracking team! Stop whoring around!"

_"What...?"_

"We would advice you to stay in there forever!" and with that Kise could hear retreating footsteps and laughter.

_"T..That´s a joke, right?!"_

Trying with all his might Kise tried oening door, but was unable to do so. (Later he would come to the conclusion that they had glued the door shut with superglue)

_"What should I do?"_

The time flew by and still Kise was locked in the little toilete room, unable to escape.

_"It´s dark already... and I´m beginning to get cold..."_

Sighing, Kise began to tal out loud "I´m just so absolutely confused... How should there thinking of being better?"

_"I´m hungry..."_

"Right! I still have the snack that I chose from what Kasamatsu bought me! What a felicity!"

Slowly Kise began opening the paper of the little chocolate bar, regretting that he didn´t chose something bigger.

_"As soon as I eat something, I will be feeling better.."_

As Kise bit into the Chocolate bar he felt tears threatening to spill

_"I should not cry because of something like that... I mean, I did nothing wrong! I won´t cry! I won´t cry!"_

All of a sudden a shout from outside was heard 

"Kise-chan! cover your ears and get away from the door!"

And suddenly, Aomine stood in front of him having kicked the door in, a worried expression on his face. But as soon as he saw Kise the worry was replaced by a reliefed smile. "Hey! Good that I finally found you!"

_"Aomine-senpai?"_

Wondering what Aomine was doing here he asked "W-Why...?" not being able to form a sentence with the sudden surprise.

"It seems that I have kind of a sensor, which tells me whenever you´re in trouble!" Aomine answered, still smiling. "Come on, let´s go. Is your bag still in the classroom?"

He was already going, his back now facing the seemingly frozen Kise "well, come on"

And suddenly the back and voice of Aomine reminded him of something.

\------------------ **FLASHBACK** \---------------------------------------------

 

It was the day of the entrance examination an Kise was wcluelessly walking around.

"Waah, I don´t have the slightest idea of where I should be going..."

Kise barely noticed a taller male walking towards him, until the person said "I´ll show you the way! Well, come on!"

And with that Kise followed the boy, out of shyness not daring to raise his head, all the while staring at the ground or sometimes the leading male´s back.

"There it is!" Kise thanked the stranger softly, still not looking up. The Male was already retreating when he said "I´m happy that you will go to this school!"

\--------------- _ **END** FLASHBACK-------------------------------------_

"Aomine-Senpai.. thanks for today... and for the day of the entrance examination..."

A look of shock was displayed on Aomine´s face before it was once again traded with a smile. "Mhm... my pleasure! You do remember now, don´t you? That´s good!"

Kise watched Aomine, before blushing lightly.

"Kise-chan?"

averting his gaze and turning aroun, ready to go Kise said "I- I have to go home! Ciao!"

And while he walked away...

... he was being followed by Aomine.

Stopping after a few seconds, but not turning around Kise asked "Why are you following me?"

Aomine, lightly grabbing Kise´s hand said "because I want to protect you!"

_"That´s too much for me... My heart..."_

Opening his locker he was met with the sight of his bag...

...and a card.

Curiously taking the card out he heard Aomine ask "What is?"

Both read the contents of the card :

**If you want to know the secret of the kiss,**

**then go at sunday at**

**ten o´clock**

**to the train station**

 

Kise could hear how Aomine asked "What is that? but couldn´t find it in him to answer that Question.

 

\------------------ **SUNDAY, 10 O´clock**

 

_"What is the meaning of this message? The secret of the kiss...? Who the hell...?"_

Kise, currently waiting at the train station was impatiently waiting for the message writer to reveal himself. When he suddenly felt a presence behind him, he turned around, only to see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAT? Midorima lied ? ( or maybe he didn´t... ;) ) who is the secret kisser ? and who will be the mysterious card writer?

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Kasamtsu and Kuroko will both appear more in the next chapters :)
> 
> Was it now Midorima that kissed Kise? Or s it a bluff? You´ll find out xD


End file.
